


My Boys

by AccioSherbertLemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Imagine, F/M, Fluff, Muggleborn Reader, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr: potterverseimagine, cedric diggory imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioSherbertLemon/pseuds/AccioSherbertLemon
Summary: Reader is feeling down and Cedric finds bigger and better ways to cheer her up. Just adorable fluff. Perfect for dog lovers...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cedric Diggory/You
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harry Potter Imagine One Shots





	My Boys

“Can I take my blindfold off yet?” you asked bemusedly.

“In a sec, we’re almost there,” came Cedric’s reply. You could almost hear the grin on his face. He was leading you with a hand on your elbow and you had absolutely no idea where you were going. All you knew was that when Cedric found out you had been feeling down, he had made it his mission to cheer you up.

It started with cute forehead kisses and hugs from behind, and became more extravagant as time went on. His most recent endeavour was attempting to bake you a cake that continuously changed flavour as you ate it - at first you enjoyed the chocolate, then vanilla, then strawberry, but then the cake started tasting of broccoli followed by what you could only assume was mud. Still, you appreciated his efforts, and you were very grateful to have a boyfriend who cared so much about your wellbeing.

Cedric announced your arrival, and you eagerly took off your blindfold.

When you saw where you were you let out a squeal. As a muggle born you were very familiar with rescue shelters for cats and dogs, but you weren’t aware that Cedric knew of them too. You turned to him, barely able to contain your excitement.

“How did you know?” 

“I asked your friends from your old muggle school what would make you happy, and they said you’ve always wanted a rescue pet.” 

You gushed, throwing your arms around him.

“This is so perfect!” you cried happily as he spun you round, laughing.

“Anything for my beautiful y/n,” he replied. Then he put you down, and with an exaggerated bow and gesture towards the building he said, “shall we, m’lady?” 

It was so cheesy and you couldn’t help loving him for it.

“We shall, my good sir.” You walked into the shelter arm in arm.

\--

“How about this one?” Cedric asked, making his way over to a very sleepy tabby cat.

“She’s beautiful, but she reminds me too much of McGonagall,” you said with a giggle. You walked over to Cedric who was standing in front of the cat’s cage, and he put his arm around your waist and hugged you towards him. 

“I didn’t know it would be so hard to choose; I just want them all!” you told him. 

Cedric gave your waist a squeeze and said, “There’s one corridor we haven’t looked down. Maybe your perfect companion is waiting for you there.”

“I’ve already got my perfect companion.” You got onto your tiptoes to give Cedric a kiss on the cheek. “Although you aren’t particularly fluffy and you don’t even have a tail,” you joked, gaining a gorgeous laugh from your boyfriend. 

Upon entering the final corridor, you scanned the lovely dogs until your eyes landed on one in particular. As soon as you saw him you knew he was the one.

You ran to his cage, leaving Cedric behind you before he followed suit.

“He’s perfect,” you said in awe, admiring the three-legged golden retriever who had bounced up to greet you. He was wagging his tail enthusiastically, leaning against the bars of the cage in the hope that you would stroke him. You happily obliged, telling him exactly what a good boy he was. You glanced up to see Cedric staring at you.

“What is it?” you asked curiously.

“I just- it’s so wonderful to see you so happy.” 

With one hand still obediently stroking the dog, you moved your face towards Cedric who leaned down to meet you halfway. The kiss was so gentle, your lips moving slowly in time with his, savouring every moment. He had one hand on your waist, the other cupping your cheek. He always had a way of making you feel loved, and you wanted him to know he was loved too. You slid your tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, before you heard someone clear their throat near the entrance of the corridor. 

You pulled apart, a bit embarrassed, and busied yourself with the dog who you were still stroking. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and he gave a little bark of excitement at the extra attention you gave him.

“Found one you liked?” asked the woman who had interrupted your kiss; she was an employee at the shelter, you remembered seeing her at the front desk.

Cedric told her you wanted the golden retriever, who you found out was called Leo, and he went to sort out the paperwork while you continued fussing over the newest addition to your family.

\--

It was two weeks later, and after checking your home was suitable for a pet (you had to hide a lot of magical objects in the basement), the employee had finalised the adoption and Leo was officially yours.

You’d taken him out for your first walk together, and fed him dog biscuits topped with the leftovers of your dinner (“Dogs always prefer human food,” you informed Cedric), and now you were sitting on the sofa cuddling up to Cedric on one side and Leo on the other. Leo had his head resting on your thigh, silently asking for head pats which you were more than happy to give. Cedric had one arm around you, the other also stroking Leo. The two of you couldn’t get enough of this handsome dog who acted as though it was his life’s duty to make you happy.

Needless to say he was succeeding. You were surrounded by love, and your heart felt lighter and happier than it had in a long time.

“My boys,” you sighed contentedly, and Cedric pressed his forehead against yours to look lovingly at your smiling face. His mission had been a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic! All my imagines are posted on my Tumblr @potterverseimagine where I'm currently accepting requests :3


End file.
